Kelly
- 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= }} |caption = |birthplace = Near Cygnus |birthdate = March 7th |gender = Female |race = Alien |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Light blue |hobby = Collecting figures. Also an avid fan of Star Wars |relative = Ageha (subordinate) |like = Ninjas. Aren't they an oriental mystery? |dislike = Pickles |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 CS |appearance2 = pop'n music 7 CS, pop'n music 8 |theme = J-Garage Pop Modern'80 Raga Pop |designer = P-CAT}} Kelly is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 2. Personality 地球を侵略するために送り込まれたエイリアン。地球のダンスにカルチャーショック！ 大切な任務も忘れてしまったみたい。「これはハマルわ、やめられない！」 An alien that was sent to invade Earth. The Earth's dancing was a cultural shock! She seems to have forgotten her important mission. "This is so addictive, I can't stop!" Appearance Kelly is tall with pale skin, red eyes, and short light blue hair curved around her face. She wears a pale green vest with an upside-down heart symbol over a black shirt with matching green pants and white heeled shoes. Her original appearance in used for Modern'80 and Raga Pop. In Raga Pop she appears with the MAMBO A GOGO character Kitten 777. Her 2P gives her white hair and green eyes, and most her outfit shifts to dark gray. Her shirt under her vest is deep green. In the second game, this palette was her 5P coloring In Pop'n Music 2 CS, Kelly has four other palettes as well. Her 2P gave her green skin and chestnut colored hair, and her outfit was gray with a blue shirt. Her 3P made her outfit black and red and she gained blonde hair and blue eyes. Kelly's 4P changed her attire to lemon chiffon with a light orange shirt, lavender hair, and magenta eyes. Her 6P made her hair light teal and she wore a pink outfit with brown shoes and a black shirt. Lastly, her 6P had brown hair, green eyes, and all black attire. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase Rainbow Trio) 地球のダンスゲームはスゴイわ！ マスターするまで、 やめられな～～～～い！！！ ・・・ピポ！ The Earth's dance game is amazing! Until I master it, I won't stoooooop!!!! ...Beep! Trivia *Kelly's 6P palette is used in her gallery illustration on the Pop'n Music 2 CS site. **It's also used in an ending illustration in Pop'n Music 3 CS. *In one of Kelly's hobbies, a circle symbol blocks out part of Star Wars, appearing as "ス○ーウォーズ" instead of "スターウォーズ". This hobby isn't shown on her card. Gallery Animations Kelly animation.gif|Neutral kelly great.gif|Great Kelly Fever2.gif|FEVER! (Before it was removed in recent titles) kelly fever.gif|FEVER! (Present) kelly Good.gif|Good/Win Kelly Miss.gif|Miss kelly Lose.gif|Lose Screenshots Kelly_screen.png| Profile Kelly_the_Alien.jpg|Kelly's gallery image Visitorfromspace.jpg|Kelly with Ageha, Karoline & Yangels, C-noid, Cyber, Pal, Happpy, and Tsumabuki from SOUND VOLTEX on the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia card "VISITOR FROM SPACE!" KellyExpertCourse.png|A 3-Koma obtained after clearing all of the Survival courses in Pop'n Music 2 CS. Ffffg.jpg Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Pop'n Music 2 CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters